True Life of High School
by kiera266
Summary: A camera crew follows around a group of high schoolers trying to see what they do inside and outside of school! And follow to kids who sorta get addicted to the TV show. It's a good funny story! You will love it!
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer- I own my friends. Hah!

Summary – A TV. Crew comes to stars High School and they go on a specific group of girls and guys….

Interview- when the person is looking straight at the camera

Hidden mode- when the people are living their lives normally and not knowing the cameras are hidden.

Real footage- is when the people are continuing their lives even though the cameras are real.

Some of this stuff is real and some are not. Same with the characters.

Cast List

Jaila Reddick

Halle Bush - Justin Chambers (fake)

Caroline Barr- Alex Pettyfyer (Fake)

Deondre Robs (Fake)

Trey Danvers

Ryan Baxter

Destiny Hope (Fake)

Danny Gomez (Fake)

Chase Reed (Fake)

Prologue – What is this?

Scarlett and her best friend Bambi were on their way from school. They get to Scarlett's house and goes upstairs. They run to Scarlett's room and plop down on the bed "Ugh! Finally" Bambi says taking off her book bag. Scarlett nods and turns on the TV. Scarlett sighs 'Nothings on, great' she thinks and stops when she sees a new show on ABC. "Hey Bambi, ever heard of True Life of Stars High school"? Bambi looks confused and shakes her head

"No, check the description". Scarlett checks and reads it out loud.

**Camera crew follows kids in Stars High School on documentary for interviews, hidden camera action and real footage of Stars school kids' life.**

"Hm, sounds cool I guess" Scarlett says after hearing the info "It's about to start! Go to it Scar".

They click on the show and watch the first episode…


	2. Welcome to Stars High!

**Authors Note: Shello! this is for caroline!**

Day 1

The camera person pans over the principal Mr. Kul in front of Stars High School.

"Hello". He says friendly "I am Mr. Kul and am proud to present my school Stars High. We are recommended all over the states and in Japan. Stars were founded in 1948 and ever since then we have been on top. Thank you for coming and welcome to Stars High!"

They were now walking the halls of Stars High and stops at a woman standing in front of her door smiling "Hello! I am Mrs. Sessions, the language arts, and ballet teacher and I am here to lead you to my two kids' Jaila Reddick and Danny Gomez"

Shows Danny in an interview "Hey, I am Danny Gomez the hottest guy around here and am captain of the basketball team. You do the math".

The cameraman couldn't help but say "I hear you have a crush on Jaila Reddick".

Danny raises an eyebrow "Well, if that was the case- which it's not- I would say why not"... He sighs dreamily "I know we could be together and have kids running around the yard"… He suddenly remembers the cameras and clears his throat "Not that I like her or anything". He says scratching his neck nervously.

Cuts to an interview with Jaila "How do I feel about Danny, Danny is interesting… He called me yesterday and I never gave him my phone number and he told me that he would come over and I never told him my address…"

Cuts to an interview with Danny "I asked the person who knows the most about Jaila! Halle Bush".

Cuts to an interview with Halle "Hello I am Halle and yes I am Jaila's awesome best friend- you have heard of me right?"

The cameraman shakes his head "Um, no."

Halle nods "Right, because she wanted me to save me for my interview!" She was shaking "I'm not going to do anything to her."

Hidden mode shows Halle walking up to Jaila's locker angry "Why didn't you say anything about me?!?!" Jaila was shocked

"Halle calm down… I was- Halle what are you doing"? Halle was cracking her knuckles go up to Jaila slowly" Halle" Jaila says backing up "HALLE NOOO"!

Jaila takes off with Halle running after her.

Cuts to an interview with Halle. She was smiling "See not a thing, I was calm and we talked it out".

Cuts to an interview with Jaila. She has a black eye and a scratch on her face "Halle is my best friend and I love her" Her voice cracks and she mouths 'Help me'.

Cuts to an interview with Danny "Yes, I have friends! They're Trey Danvers and Deondre Robs. They are awesome"!

Hidden mode- Shows Trey and Deondre Belly Dancing to Shakira and Beyonce's song 'Beautiful Liar'

Cuts to an interview with Danny "Um, they're interesting sometimes though"…

Cuts to an interview with Trey "I can explain that! Um, we got dared and it just went way out of proportion you know."

Cuts to an interview with Deondre "I kind of liked it"… He clears his throat "Um, the song! Kind of liked the song, not the belly dancing" He says looking away whistling.

Real footage- Shows Jaila and Halle sitting down at the outdoor fountain. Jaila sighs "You know I'm tired of waiting for Caroline! Where the crap is she?"

Cuts to hidden mode at Caroline's locker she was making out with some guy.

Cuts to interview with Caroline "Me and Alex's relationship is freaking awesome!"

"You know your friends are waiting for you by the fountain, right?" the cameraman says

Caroline gasps "Shizz!" She jumps up and runs from the interview.

Cuts to real footage with Jaila reading, and Danny coming over "Hey Jai! What's up?" Jaila shrugs

"Nothing just reading, you?" She says looking up at him,

Danny freezes "I have to go!" He runs off in the bathroom. All of a sudden a girl scream and a guy scream can be heard. Danny runs out screaming a girly scream and Halle was running out with a man scream.

Jaila looked at the 2 kids running down the hallway and looks at the camera confused.

Cuts to interview, with Jaila. She still looked confused "How do I hang out with these people?"


	3. Deondre's couple party reaction

**MMKAY! so this is the second chapter of Camera Action! Review, blah, yea whatever! **

**ENJOYY!!!!**

With Scarlett and Bambi

They were getting off the bus running toward Scarlett's house trying desperately to catch the newest episode of their new favorite show 'True Life of Stars High school'. They ran through yards and didn't want to stop for a second. "Hurry up Scar!" Bambi yelled to lagging behind Scarlett. They burst through the door and to the living room. Scarlett was trying to look for the remote.

"WHERE IS THE REMOTE??" Scarlett yells while looking for it desperately, them not wanting to waste a minute of the show. Bambi groans angrily and squeals

"Found it!" They plop down on the couch and turn it to ABC to see the time, 7:58. They sigh in relief "Oh thanks goodness!" Bambi breaths "If we missed it I would have never went to the mall again!"

Scarlett nods and smiles when the opening comes on "It's on lets watch."

Talking dude you can never see- We met the stars kids and seen what it's like. Now it's going to get a little dramatized and a whole lot better than you ever expecting it before. Deondre (shows a picture of Deondre), is hosting a party and everyone is excited. But it has a theme: Couples get down! So if you're not a couple then you might as well write 'Loner' on your forehead. Let's see how these stars handle this.

**Day 2**

Cuts to real footage showing Deondre handing out flyers saying "Party at my house! Couples mostly, don't be Loner!"

Cuts to interview with Deondre, he was smiling big "I am having my party this Saturday and I am so excited! Who couldn't be excited about this?!"

Cuts to interview with Danny, "I am not excited about this." He sighs "I know! Why is the hottest guy in school not excited? I'll tell you why! Because I can't ask Jaila out without peeing on myself a little bit!"

Cuts to an interview with Jaila, "Yea, I remember he tried to tell me something about love at first sight, and then the weirdest thing happened. He had a wet spot on his pants. I told him and offered some napkins but he said 'No' and ran off." She shakes her head, "Weird boy." She says shrugging.

Cuts to real footage with Halle fixing her hair at her locker and Caroline running up to her squealing, "Guess what?" Caroline says jumping up and down.

Halle sighs and rolls her eyes, "You got a date for Deondre's party."

Caroline giggles, "Yep! Alex asked me a few minutes ago. What about you?" Halle's eyes widen.

She laughs nervously "I got a date. He's um, um"…

Cuts to interview with Halle, "Okay, so I was stuck! A lot of people get stuck! But not what I got into."

Cuts back to real footage with Halle and Caroline, "Halle do you really have a date?" Caroline asks raising an eyebrow.

Halle scoffs, "What are you saying? That I, Halle Bush, didn't get a date?"

Caroline rolls her eyes, "Do you have a date Halle?"

Halle freezes and Ryan walks out of a classroom by them "Hey ladies." Halle smiles and grabs Ryan's shirt and pulls him next to her "Halle? What's going on why are you…"Halle interrupts him

"Ryan's my date to Deondre's party!" She yells. Caroline gasps and everyone stops shocked and look at them. Ryan's eyes widen

"What??!!" Ryan says shocked.

Cuts to interview with Ryan, "What?!?!" He runs up to them camera, "WHAT?!!??!"

Cuts to interview with Caroline, "Wow…" She says laughing, "Why is she going out with Ryan?"She gasps for breath and talks still laughing, "He's- he's"-

Cuts to interview with Ryan, "I'M GAY FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!!!"

Cuts to interview with Halle, "Not my best idea"…

Cuts to interview with Caroline laughing

Cuts to hidden camera with Jaila, she was sitting listening to her iPod when Danny comes out of the library. He walks over to her, "Hey Jaila!"

Jaila didn't hear Danny, she was just listening to her iPod "Hey" She says going with the beat.

Danny takes a breath, "I was wondering did anyone ask you to Deondre's party yet?"

She was shaking her head singing "No, no, no, no"! He smiles happy.

"Well, I was thinking we should go together, since its a couple thing"…

"What do you mean?" She says with the song

He sighs, "Might as well come out with it. I like you a lot, and I was wondering if you liked me too?"

Still going with the song "Let's hook it up, baby. Hook it up"

He smiles big, "Really??!! I mean, are you sure?"

Cuts to interview with Danny, "When she said 'let's hook it up' I almost fainted! Dude! My 900 rules worked!!"

Cuts back to real footage with Jaila and Danny. Danny was still smiling like an idiot and Jaila was still listening to music, "So you wanna go out with me?" he asks hopeful.

"Why not, why not?" She says singing along with her iPod.

He smiles and kisses her cheek and Jaila pulls back shocked "Okay babe you will not regret this!" He kisses her lips and runs out screaming "I GOT A DATE WITH JAILA REDDICK!! LOOK AT ME! I AM OFF THE BLOCK! WOOOOO!" Jaila looks around shocked.

"What just happened??" She asks no one in particular.

Talking dude you can never see- OOOH! Drama secrets and more drama! Will everyone find out about Halle, is Ryan going to call quits? And is Jaila going to break it to over excited Danny that she has no clue that they were together. Find out in….

True Life of Stars High School.

Songs that Jaila was listening to!

Why not- Hilary Duff

Hook it up- Vanessa Hudgens


	4. Telling Danny

Bambi was flipping through channels bored, "Ugh! Scar, it's not on yet and there is nothing on for 30 minutes!" Scarlett comes out with a bowl of popcorn and sits down next to Bambi sighing.

"Bambs, you act like we can't do anything else." Scarlett says rolling her eyes. Bambi groans.

"That's because there _is_ nothing to do Scar!" Bambi stands up, "Ever since that show has come on it's all I can think about. Especially when yesterdays show came on!"

Scarlett nods, "How much more time?" She asks shoving popcorn in her mouth.

Bambi sighs, "About 23 minutes…" Bambi throws herself on the couch.

Scarlett was searching channels, "Let's watch Wizards of Waverly Place Vampires vs. Wizards thing, until it comes on." Scarlett looks at Bambi who shrugged.

They soon watched it waiting anxiously for about 22 minutes. Bambi squeals, "Yes! It's coming on turn it!" Scarlett turns it to see it coming on and they settle to watch…

**The talking guy you never see- Thanks for tuning in. Last time you seen drama, comedy, and more drama. Halle fakes a date with the gay boy of the school, Ryan. And how is Jaila going to react to Danny and the whole misunderstanding?? And who is going with whom to Deondre's party? Only fate knows. Let's find out.**

**Day 3**

Cuts to real footage where it shows Danny and Deondre talking.

"Man" Deondre starts off, "I hear Jaila is your girlfriend! Awesome, now you can come to my party!" Danny smirks

"Well, she was so willing. It was a piece of cake." They slap five laughing

Cuts to interview with Danny, "Ha! I, Danny Gomez, got a date with Jaila Reddick! I bet she's telling her friends about it right now". He sits back smirking.

Cuts to hidden mode with Jaila, standing in front of Caroline's locker, "HE WHAT"??!!?! Halle and Caroline screams shocked.

Jaila nods her head, "Yea! He did, and he was acting like it was all cool and that what he did was okay"! She shakes her head in disbelief at the girls, "It was not okay!"

Halle sighs, "I can't believe he would do that, I ought to tell him a thing or two"! She starts walking somewhere when Caroline grabs her back. "What are you"-

Caroline cuts her off, "You need to stay out of this! Remember, Ryan, the guy who is "taking" you to Deondre's party this Saturday". Halle puts her hands on her hips as Jaila gasps in shock

"Oh gosh, Halle you did not!" Jaila groans putting her hand on her head. Halle moans.

"Ugh! What was I suppose to do? People won't ask me! I was hoping Justin would come around but he just wouldn't"… She says sadly.

"Yea about that"… Jaila says scratching her neck and biting her lip nervously, "I was going to hook you up with Justin until he said you were with Ryan. And I promise I didn't believe him but now, I do"…

Shows Halle looking at Jaila in shock and her looking back at the camera blankly and back to a sympathetic Caroline, "Crap."

Cuts to interview with Jaila. Shows her with her hands up in defense, "How was I supposed to know"!? She sighs, "I just hope she doesn't do anything crazy"…

Cuts to interview with Halle, "Maybe I might need to make this work with me and Justin, so no one gets hurt"! She raises her thumb up, "Perfect"!

Cuts to interview with Caroline, "Not perfect at all"… She says while her hands are on her face and she's shaking her head.

Cuts to hidden mode with Jaila and Caroline, "Caroline, what am I going to do? I don't want to hurt Danny's feelings, but I can't go out with him"! Caroline looks at Jaila in the eyes,

"You do what you think is right Jaila. This isn't about me, or Halle, not even Deondre and Danny. This is about you… Whether you like it or not, sweetheart". Jaila looks down

"Your right Caroline."She looks at Caroline smiling, "Thanks!" She runs off

Cuts to interview with Caroline, "Wow… I didn't think she would actually do that"…. Shows Caroline looking around awkwardly.

Cuts to hidden mode, and Jaila walking in the classroom to see Danny. Jaila sighs and mutters, "Here goes everything". Jaila walks over to him, "Hey Danny".

Danny turns to Jaila and smiles, "What's up Jaila! So, how is my amazing girlfriend doing"? Jaila looks down and Danny frowns, "What's wrong? Babe"-

"Stop Danny"! Jaila yells and Danny stops, "I'm sorry… I can't… act like everything is good". Danny frowns and is about to say something but Jaila interrupts, "No, STOP! Danny I can't be your girlfriend"! Danny freezes and Jaila sighs sadly.

Danny looks confused, "What? But in the library you said, "Hook it up baby, hook it up". He says quoting her.

Jaila groans, "I was singing a song! Danny, I can't be your girlfriend that would be"- Jaila cuts off hurriedly.

Danny looks at Jaila looking hurt, "Being my girlfriend would be what, Jaila"? Jaila looks down and Danny nods, "Thanks for telling me this. I really needed it" He whispers and walks out leaving Jaila there looking shocked and sad.

Cuts to interview with Danny, "It hurt a lot but, you gotta stick it out I guess"…

Cuts to interview with Jaila, "I never meant to hurt him… It was all a misunderstanding".

Cuts to live mode, shows Halle walking down the hall and sees Ryan. Halle gasps and runs to a corner, "Shoot." She whispers crouching down.

Shows Trey walking by nodding and winking to girls, and girls rolling their eyes at him. Halle sees him and pulls him by her, "Hey what the fu"- Halle puts her hand over his mouth and puts her finger over her mouth.

"Don't talk, just listen." Trey nods so she continues, "Well, you know how I told everyone Ryan was my date to Deondre's party"? He nods, "Well, I was lying" Trey rolled his eyes since Halle had a firm grip on his mouth, "And if he sees me, he won't have trouble yelling out we're not dating"!

Cuts to interview with Trey, "Duh! Everyone knew that!"

Cuts to interview with Halle, "Wait!! Did he know that"? Halle's eyes widen, "Did _everyone _know that"??!!

Cuts to interview with Trey, "Idiot"! He says shaking his head rolling his eyes.

**Talking host guy – That was a heated one! Will Jaila ever get things patched up with Danny? Is Halle ever going to confront Ryan? Is Deondre going to have loners at his party? It sure is looking that way!**

**Stay tuned for the next, "True Life of Stars High School"! **


	5. Will things get any easier?

**Day 4**

Cuts to real footage with Jaila, Halle, and Caroline at the mall. Jaila just got done telling the girls what happened with Danny.

Caroline sighs, "Gosh, that's bad! Maybe you should apologize tomorrow".

Jaila shrugs, "Danny was always nice to me. Maybe a little stalkerish, but he was sweet and I was downright horrible to him"! Jaila says looking down with guilt all over her face.

Halle comes out with a short green dress on and turns for them, "How do I look? Does look good"? She asks modeling a bit for them.

The girls nod but then Jaila gets a confused expression on her face "Halle, you haven't told Ryan what you're really doing? Halle that's horrible"!

Halle smiles nervously, "Of course I did! He knows". Halle hurries and turns back to the dressing rooms.

Cuts to interview with Halle, and she holds up her hands, "Okay! Whatever I lied, even though we are never suppose to lie, were good". She says her eyes going from side to side.

**Day 5**

Cut to hidden mode with Danny at the fountain. Danny was at the fountain watching the water spray up. Jaila was hesitating by a wall nearby.

Cuts to interview with Jaila, "So, um, I'm supposed to go apologize to Danny and I'm so not ready. What do I say? This is going to be interesting." She says sighing

Cuts back to hidden mode with Danny, Jaila sighs. Here goes she thinks as she walks over to him and sits, "Hey Danny"! Jaila says trying to be cheerful but Danny just kept watching the water spray. "Nice day isn't it"?! Danny keeps watching the water. Jaila looks away with a frown.

Cuts to interview with Jaila, "This is going to be harder than expected"! She says leaning back groaning.

Cuts back to hidden mode, Jaila sighs. "Okay Danny, you win" She says sadly, "I'm sorry about all the crap I said, I didn't mean it… Well I sorta did but not the way I said it". Danny smiles a bit and Jaila smiles, "I'm sorry" She whispers.

Danny sighs, "One condition".

Jaila laughs, "Anything!"

"Be my date to Deondre's party this Friday". Danny says looking hopeful and Jaila smile froze in place.

Jaila blinks, "Uhhh… Wow, that's just… one big condition." She says laughing nervously. Jaila clears her throat, "How bad could it be"?

Cuts to interview with Danny, "This is awesome"! He says grinning happily and pumping his fist up in the air.

Cuts to interview with Jaila, "What the heck did I just do"? She asks looking confused and blinks.

**Day 6**

Cuts to real footage with Halle, who was at her locker doing her makeup. Halle was looking in her mirror when she sees Justin talking to another girl. Halle gasps, "HOW DARE HE"?!?!?!?! Everyone stops to look at her and she smiles and they walk off looking weirded out.

Halle quickly grabs Jaila who was walking, "Jaila! Look at how the cheap trash is flirting with Justin"! Halle says sorta hissing.

Jaila looks at rolls her eyes, "So? Halle I don't have time for your jealousy problems, have you seen Caroline"? Halle shakes her head and Jaila groans, "Ugh! I need to talk to her about Danny".

Halle looks confused, "I thought he hated you for being an evil b"-

"Thank you Halle"! Jaila says cutting her off. Halle rolls her eyes.

Cuts to interview with Halle, "Jaila has to get over herself. Danny, is super hot" She sorta smirks to herself, "And has hot abs"… Her eyes widens, "Not that I know that"….

Cuts to hidden mode with all the kids in the auditorium, Mr. Kul comes out on the stage. "Thank you students for coming out to the announcements today. How is everyone feeling"?!? He asks smiling.

The camera pans over all the bored looking kids and some kids sleeping.

The camera goes back to Mr. Kul who was frowning but perked back up. "Um, so, as you all have been noticing that cameras are here, right"? The kids stayed the way they were. "WELL! I wanted to talk about the behavior you need to be demonstrating"… All the kids groaned and someone threw a shoe at the principal and it hit his head, "Okay!" He says holding up the shoe. "Who threw this? Huh?"

Cuts to interview with Danny, "When will he quit." Danny goes over to the camera. "No one _likes_ you"… He rolls his eyes "Hate him".

**Fades out**

_Talking host guy- That was amazing! Will Halle ever get Justin to be her date, and is Caroline the only one happy? And is this date with Danny going to be social misfit for Jaila? Tune in to find out!_

* * *

**Please review and all that crap! lolz!**


End file.
